


Dying Inside

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attraction, Beers, Being Together, Blood Drinking, Bonded and could have been Lovers, Bromance, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dead Inside Until He Met Him, Gay, M/M, Male Bonding, Night, Relationship With a Vampire, Slightly Sad Ending, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, farewell, goodbye kiss, hug, loving, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: The prequel to 'Cold Blood’.How Trevor turned into a vampire. And who made him that way.





	1. Be With Me, Trev

Trevor was in his trailer by himself. He was drinking some beers. He was only wearing his white shirt and gray sweatpants. He is barefoot too. 

 

There was three empty beer bottles near his bed. A halfway full one was in his hand as he was walking around. 

 

He was slowly getting drunk. 

 

He heard something tho. And he's been noticing that someone has been watching him, for days now. That or he was losing his mind finally. 

 

Or if he remembered, it is already gone. Others think of him as a psychopath anyway. Who cares? 

 

His eyes were slightly faded with dark gray circles under them. He probably looked like hell. 

 

He was exhausted but, couldn't sleep. 

 

He saw it again, a shadow? No, it's a person. 

 

That's what he knew. He saw it getting near there then, walked inside, through the door, closing it behind himself. 

 

It was a 'him’. A guy dressed in black. A long, black, buttoned up shirt (two of the buttons undone at the top) with black jeans and black timb boots. This guy also had black hair with dark blue eyes and pale, white skin. He also looked to be in his late 30s. 

 

“Who are you?” Trevor asked in his slight deep voice. Tho he wasn't asking it threateningly. 

 

“I think you know. Or have at least seen me.” 

 

Trevor thought about it. He was thinking, lost in his thoughts. The guy was just standing there. 

 

He has seen this guy in black. He recognized him, he was familiar to Trevor. But, where? He thinks again. He remembered him. 

 

He was in a bar, drinking again, five nights ago. That guy was in the background, looking at him. Staring at Trevor. 

 

“You're the guy that's been watching me.” Trev said 

 

“You're right.” 

 

“What do you want?” T asks him. 

 

“Nothing. Just wanted to talk to you, Trevor.” 

 

“How do you know..?” 

 

“Your name? That's simple. When I followed you around, I overheard it may times.” 

 

“That makes sense. What's your name?” 

 

“Samuel. But, just call me 'Sam’. I like you, Trevor.” 

 

Trevor doesn't say anything to that. He remembers another thing. He only saw this guy at night. 

 

It's also dark out again. 

 

“Why have I only seen you at night?” 

 

Sam just looked at him. Trevor stares back and saw Sam's eyes turn from blue to a dark, scarlet red. 

 

“You're a..” 

 

“Yes, I am. Vampires do exists. As an immortal being, it gets lonely. I've had many years with myself, alone. And like I have said before, I really like you, Trev..” 

 

Sam started walking over. Trevor backed up with every step. Sam kept his gaze on Trevor, staring at him again. 

 

Trevor hit the bed with his leg. It distracted him for two seconds. Giving this vampire a chance to trap him. 

 

Sam got closer and pushed Trevor down on the bed, onto his back. The vampire gets on top of him. He leans over, getting near Trev's lips then, putting his sharp teeth against Trevor's neck. He could feel Trevor's warmth. He also felt this human's heartbeat. 

 

He pulled away, still on him, slight stare into Trev's hazel eyes. 

 

Trevor looks back up at him. He stared back into those red eyes with no fear, slightly glaring at the vampire. 

 

Sam just smiled at Trev. 

 

“That's what I like about you. You're fearless. You're not afraid of death. Other humans do. But, you don't. You don't act fragile ethier. You're special. And you're different. Exactly who I want at my side, with me.” he said to Trevor. 

 

Trevor listened to what Sam had to say. 

 

“Be with me, Trev. Let me turn you.” 

 

Trevor actually thought about it. 

 

'Fuck it. Why not?’ 

 

“..Fine...” he said 

 

Sam had another smile, leaning down again. Trev closed his eyes as Sam sinks his teeth into his (Trevor's) neck. 

 

He drank some of Trev's blood. Drinking that crimson red blood as he held him. He liked it. Then, he pulls back again. 

 

He slits his wrist, letting the blood drip. He puts it in Trevor's mouth, making him drink his (Sam's) blood now. 

 

Trevor did, slowly drinking with his eyes still closed. 

 


	2. Pain and Death

Trevor had just drank some of Sam's blood. He was laying on the bed, closing his eyes, resting. 

 

Until he opened them again, feeling something. A slight pain through him, in his body. 

 

He started to squirm under that. 

 

He feels a burning in his heart. 

 

Trevor grips the bed sheets with his hands, holding onto there, tightly. 

 

His grip tighten as he bit his lower lip to almost bleeding. He gritted his teeth. His breathing was low and uneven. 

 

Out of his mouth, were broken breaths. Slight tears in his eyes. 

 

He felt like he was dying, the pain was unbearable. 

 

He finally cried out in that pain. He arched his back as he screamed. 

 

Sam stared at him. His face softened as his cold heart hurt, seeing Trevor like that. He also remembers how it felt. 

 

Then, everything stopped, Trevor falls back, on the bed. His head on the pillow as his eyes close again. 

 

Sam got closer, sat down near him. He checked Trevor's pulse. It wasn't there anymore. 

 

He was gone, dead. 

 

For now anyway.. 

 


	3. A Vampire Now & Farewell

Trevor opened his eyes, waking up. He gets up, slowly. He noticed that it was sundown and all the curtains were closed. 

 

He goes into his bathroom, looking in the mirror. 

 

He hasn't looked at his reflection for a few hours or maybe, a day. 

 

Trevor saw himself for the first time as a vampire. He had paler skin and sharper teeth now. He also noticed his eyes turned red for a second then, went back to normal. 

 

His dark gray circles were gone. He looked and felt better than he had been in years. 

 

He likes it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

And it also lasted. Trevor got use to being a vampire quick. He liked drinking blood from others tho sometimes he did kill the humans. 

 

He enjoyed this life in the night. 

 

He would drink Sam's blood every once in a while, to keep his bloodthirst under control. 

 

Trevor also liked Sam's scent, it was nice to him. 

 

They bonded, almost like soulmates, also having a strange bromance relationship. He's (Trev's) feeling great. 

 

Trevor Philips himself, was a vampire now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ -Seven Months Later -  _

 

They share one last bite, drinking each other's blood, like it was the last (which it was, for awhile anyway). 

 

They were talking again. Trevor finally said what he wanted to say to Sam. 

 

“Samuel.” 

 

Sam looked at him. 

 

“My 'friend’, Michael is alive. I have to go see him, be with him.” Trevor said 

 

“You have feelings for him.” Sam said, it was more of a statement than a question. 

 

“Always have and always will.” 

 

“I was slightly afraid of that.” 

 

Trevor had a slight sad look. So does Sam. 

 

“I'm sorry, Sam. But, I have to do this. And I have to be alone. I can't be with you anymore.” 

 

Sam sighed a little bit. “That saddens me. Tho I understand. Do what you have to do. I hope it works out for you in the end.” 

 

He got closer to Trev, like last time. Then, he hugs him, wrapping his arms around Trevor's body. 

 

Trevor also wrapped his arms around him. He smiled again now. 

 

“I'II miss you.” Sam also said then, he left a slight kiss on Trevor's lips. He pulls away after a second. 

 

“Farewell, Trev.” he said 

 

Then, Sam disappeared into the darkness of that night. 

 

'I know if I ever need you again, you won't be too far. I know where to find you. Goodbye, for now..’ Trevor thought, mostly to himself. 

 

Trevor had another smile. “Bye, Sam..” 

 


End file.
